DigimonWiki:Digivolution References/Book
Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle *Botamon > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine) > WarGreymon *Greymon > SkullGreymon *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon *Punimon > Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon *Nyokimon > Yokomon > Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon *Pabumon > Motimon > Tentomon > Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) *Yuramon > Tanemon > Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon *Pichimon > Bukamon > Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon *Poyomon > Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *YukimiBotamon > Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon > Angewomon > Magnadramon *Otamamon > GekomonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure Profile: Gekomon: "Otamamon's evolved form." *KoDokugumon >> DokugumonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure Profile: KoDokugumon: "The children of Dokugumon, these Digimon are the equivalent of the Baby level." *Seadramon > MegaSeadramonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure Profile: MegaSeadramon: "Seadramon's evolved Perfect level." *Bakemon > PhantomonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure Profile: Phantomon: "Bakemon's evolved Perfect level." *Myotismon > VenomMyotismonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure Profile: VenomMyotismon > MaloMyotismonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure 02 Profile: MaloMyotismon *Meramon > SkullMeramonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure Profile: SkullMeramon: "Meramon's Perfect level." *Vegiemon > RedVegiemonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure Profile: RedVegiemon: "Vegiemon powered up." *Meramon > SkullMeramonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure Profile: SkullMeramon: "Meramon's Perfect level." *Etemon > MetalEtemonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure Profile: MetalEtemon: "Etemon powered up and evolved." *Leomon >> SaberLeomonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure Profile: SaberLeomon *Kuramon > Tsumemon > Keramon > Chrysalimon > Infermon > Diaboromon > Armageddemon *Chibomon > DemiVeemon > Veemon > ExVeemon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Raidramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon *Pururumon > Poromon > Hawkmon > Aquilamon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Love > Halsemon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Sincerity > Shurimon *Tsubumon > Upamon > Armadillomon > Ankylomon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > Digmon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Reliability > Submarimon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Hope > Pegasusmon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Light > Nefertimon *Leafmon > Minomon > Wormmon > Stingmon *ExVeemon + Stingmon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon Dragon Mode > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Aquilamon + Angewomon > Silphymon *Ankylomon + Angemon > Shakkoumon *Agumon >> MetalGreymon (Virus)Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure 02 Profile: MetalGreymon *Crabmon > CoelamonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure 02 Profile: Coelamon *Shakomon > OctomonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure 02 Profile: Octomon *Kimeramon + Machinedramon > MillenniummonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Adventure 02 Profile: Millenniummon *Zerimon > Gummymon > Terriermon > Gargomon > Rapidmon *Terriermon + Digi-Egg of Destiny > Rapidmon (Armor) *Kokomon > Lopmon > Wendigomon > Antylamon (Evil) > Cherubimon (Evil) *Antylamon (Evil) > Cherubimon (Good) *Cherubimon (Good) / Cherubimon (Evil) *Jyarimon > Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Megidramon *Guilmon + Takato Matsuki > Gallantmon *Gallantmon + Grani > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Terriermon + Henry Wong > MegaGargomon *Relemon > Viximon > Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon *Renamon + Rika Nonaka > Sakuyamon *Kapurimon >> Guardromon > Andromon *Conomon > Kokomon > Lopmon >> Antylamon (Good) *Hopmon > Monodramon >> Cyberdramon *Cyberdramon + Ryo Akiyama > Justimon *Keemon > Yaamon > Impmon >> Beelzemon > Beelzemon Blast Mode *Goblimon > FugamonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Tamers Profile: Fugamon *Labramon > Seasarmon *Apocalymon > Mephistomon > Gulfmon *Locomon > GranLocomon *Flamemon > Agunimon *Anyone + H Spirit of Flame > Agunimon *Anyone + B Spirit of Flame > BurningGreymon *Agunimon / BurningGreymon *Anyone + Spirits of Flame > Aldamon *Anyone + Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, Wood > EmperorGreymon *Anyone + Spirits > Susanoomon *Anyone + H Spirit of Light > Lobomon *Anyone + B Spirit of Light > KendoGarurumon *Lobomon / KendoGarurumon *Anyone + Spirits of Light > BeoWolfmon *Anyone + Spirits of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Steel > MagnaGarurumon *Anyone + H Spirit of Wind > Kazemon *Anyone + B Spirit of Wind > Zephyrmon *Kazemon / Zephyrmon *Anyone + H Spirit of Thunder > Beetlemon *Anyone + B Spirit of Thunder > MetalKabuterimon *Beetlemon / MetalKabuterimon *Anyone + H Spirit of Ice > Kumamon *Anyone + B Spirit of Ice > Korikakumon *Kumamon / Korikakumon *Anyone + L Spirit of Darkness > Loweemon *Anyone + K Spirit of Darkness > JagerLoweemon *Loweemon / JagerLoweemon *Duskmon / LoweemonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Frontier Profile: Louwemon *Velgemon / JagerLoweemonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Frontier Profile: KaiserLeomon *Salamon >> Ophanimon *Anyone + H Spirit of Earth > Grumblemon *Anyone + B Spirit of Earth > Gigasmon *Grumblemon / Gigasmon *Anyone + H Spirit of Wood > Arbormon *Anyone + B Spirit of Wood > Petaldramon *Arbormon / Petaldramon *Anyone + H Spirit of Water > Ranamon *Anyone + B Spirit of Water > Calmaramon *Ranamon / Calmaramon *Anyone + H Spirit of Steel > Mercurymon *Anyone + B Spirit of Steel > Sakkakumon *Mercurymon / Sakkakumon *Anyone + H Spirit of Darkness > Duskmon *Anyone + B Spirit of Darkness > Velgemon *Duskmon / Velgemon *TorikaraBallmonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Frontier Profile: TorikaraBallmon >> Burgermon > Burgermon (Champion) *Mercurymon + Seraphimon's Fractal Code > ShadowSeraphimon *Lucemon >> Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadowlord Mode *Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Larva *Koromon > Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymon > RizeGreymon > ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Burst Mode *Gaomon > Gaogamon > MachGaogamon > MirageGaogamon > MirageGaogamon Burst Mode *Budmon > Lalamon > Sunflowmon > Lilamon > Rosemon > Rosemon Burst Mode *Falcomon (2006 anime) > Peckmon > Crowmon > Ravemon > Ravemon Burst Mode *Kudamon (2006 anime) > Reppamon > Chirinmon > Kentaurosmon *PawnChessmon (White) > KnightChessmon (White) > BishopChessmon (White) *PawnChessmon (Black) > KnightChessmon (Black) > RookChessmon (Black) *Kamemon > Gwappamon > Shawjamon *Puwamon > Biyomon > Aquilamon > Garudamon *Gizumon > Gizumon-AT > Gizumon-XT *Belphemon Sleep Mode > Belphemon Rage Mode *Kunemon > FlymonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Savers Profile: Flymon *Drimogemon > DigmonDigimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Savers Profile: Digmon *Elecmon > Garurumon (Black)Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle Digimon Savers Profile: Garurumon (Black) *Argomon (Ultimate) > Argomon (Mega) *Digitamamon > Minervamon , June 2007 issue. *Phascomon > Porcupamon > Astamon > Belphemon Rage Mode , 2004 issue. *MetalTyrannomon > RustTyranomon , June 2013 issue: "It is a MetalTyranomon that evolved after a fierce battle." *Aegiomon > Aegiochusmon , August 2013 issue: "A form that released hidden power, and evolved from Aegiomon." *Cerberumon > Cerberumon Werewolf Mode , November 2013 issue: "Cerberumon mode changes, and acquires more powerful firepower!" *Aegiomon > Aegiochusmon Green , December 2013 issue: "A form that released hidden power, and evolved from Aegiomon." *Aegiomon > Aegiochusmon Holy , April 2014 issue: "An Aegiomon that has awakened its power of light." Notes and References